


Red like Roses

by rwbybunnymage



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbybunnymage/pseuds/rwbybunnymage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha and Ruby celebrate their first year together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red like Roses

Dawn was slowly rising up in Vale as merchant and shop owners started preparing for another busy Saturday. Up at Beacon academy, the small leader of team RWBY was slowly waking up from a good night of sleep. She tried to move and stretch but fell something stopping her. She squirmed and realized she was under someone's arm. Forgetting the night before, she looked around and smiled brightly when she saw who had a hold of her. The tall redhead of team JNPR was sleeping peacefully as she held Ruby close to her.

The scythe wielder turned around poked the other girl's nose. Pyrrha's nose twitch as she mumble and groaned softly. Ruby giggled softly and kissed her forehead softly "wake up Pyrrha, it's morning~". The warrior slowly woke from her slumber and looked at Ruby with her emerald pupil. She smiled and gazed at her before leaning in to gently kiss her. Ruby blushed but deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arm around her neck.

Pyrrha pulled away and smile "good morning my little rose~"  
Ruby blushed and kissed her softly "morning Pyrrha, how did you sleep?"  
The redhead hummed ad stretched before answering "with you in my arms, it was the best night I had in a while~" the little leader smiled as hugged her tightly "I kinda you stayed overnight, I was surprise to see you!"

Pyrrha tightened the hug and smiled "I wanted to spend a night with my girlfriend, especially since today marks our first year anniversary" she smiled.  
Ruby's eye widened as she panicked a little "oh no, I completely forgot! I didn't get you anything!" She said before panting her face deep down in the crook of Pyrrha's neck and shoulder. She smiled and kissed Ruby's head before pulling her away for a bit. "I actually have something very special for you, it's something that no one ever saw before, as you're gonna be the first"

She got up and smirked before turning around, before she revealed what she had, she asked Ruby "tell me Ruby...have you ever wondered what I looked like under my clothes?" Ruby blushed a dark red colour as she nodded "y-yeah...ever since Blake told about, you know..". Pyrrha smirked and nodded "well isn't it your lucky day Ruby~"

Ruby was surprise by her reaction, her voice tone was inviting, almost seductive. She looked at her and smiled "what is my gift?". Pyrrha smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist before slowly pulling her shirt up. Revealing her well defined abs on her tan skin tone, but she also revealed a red lacy bra. Ruby smiled brightly and watched with delight to see what she was going to do next. Pyrrha unbuttoned her skirt before slowly pulling it down, revealing her lacy red panties that matched the bra. Ruby blushed felt something new developing in her...

Pyrrha ran her hands along her body before reaching to her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground as her breast finally revealed themselves to Ruby. The short girl bit her lip and blushed again as Pyrrha's hand swiftly went to her panties and quickly slid them down to her ankles and threw them on the side.

Ruby gazed at Pyrrha's body, now naked body, she was stunning, and she was very flustered by it. The taller redhead went back to bed after kissing her softly. "This is the first part of your gift, the other only comes if you want to have it". Ruby blushed "w-what is it?" She asked her nervously as she ran her hand along Pyrrha's curves. She smiled and blushed "sex, sensual and slow, but that is the second part"

Ruby's blush grew darker as she looked at her girlfriend. She was wet just from seeing Pyrrha, and she loved the idea. She nodded rapidly and blushed again. Pyrrha chuckled and moved on top of Ruby. She leaned down to press her breast against he body and to kiss her deeply "we need to undress you first~". Ruby nodded as she struggled to get naked, Pyrrha helped her. Once she was naked, she ran her hands along he girlfriend body and reached up to firmly squeeze her girlfriends breast. Pyrrha blushed and smiled "like them?"

Ruby nodded and smiled "I wanted to do this for a long time now!" Pyrrha chuckled and bit her lip "wanna take them in your mouth?"  
Ruby blushed once again and smiled "yeah, t-that would be cool!".

She nodded and leaned down so her breast hanged above her head. Ruby latched on to them and started licking them. Blake told her a bit what lesbian sex was like, so she had an idea of what to do, however she was still very sloppy as she sucked on Pyrrha's nipples. The tall redhead moaned and smiled brightly "oh yes~ feels good Ruby!"

Ruby blushed and fondled her chest as she looked up "can I see your...you know, bottom".  
Pyrrha chuckled and moved so her dripping wet slit was right in front of her. Ruby blushed and reached to push a finger in "its all warm and wet!" She put her tongue out and made a small grimace. Pyrrha whimpered and smiled "wanna taste it?". Ruby nodded and leaned up to lick her slit. She hummed and smiled, apparently licking the taste, she continued, but pushed her tongue in as Blake taught her before. The other girl blushed and held we head gently "oh yes Ruby, that's it!" She moaned out.

The smaller girl smiled and pushed her tongue deeper, licking her inside as if it was ice cream dripping from it. She reached up ad grabbed her ass to push her head even deeper, causing the other girl to moan loudly as she squirmed, trying to hold onto something to not fall. Since it was both their first time, Pyrrha was really sensitive and was close to her climax after a couple of minutes. She felt her body tense up as she shivered in pleasure. She screamed and shouted her lover's name before releasing her orgasm on her. Unleashing waves and waves of fluids on Ruby's face. She panted and smiled brightly "damn Ruby, that felt good~" Ruby licked her lips and giggled "you taste really good too!"

Pyrrha moved to her side as her hand brushed her inner thigh, she kissed Ruby and moaned softly "now your turn to feel good, I want to be able to kiss you while I do this too" Ruby nodded and blushed when she felt her fingers toying with the sensitive knob of her sex. She moaned softly and kissed Pyrrha "this is the best anniversary ever!"

Pyrrha chuckled and kissed her jawline "This is the first to many Ruby~". Ruby moaned and smiled brightly "sex feels so good, can we have it everyday?". Pyrrha blushed and smirked "we'll see~". Her finger slowly penetrated the smaller redhead as Pyrrha kissed her softly "you're all wet and warm, feels nice" she growled in her ear. Ruby shivered and moaned as she felt Pyrrha enter her core and slowly pump her "your fingers feel amazing~"

Pyrrha smirked "wait until you get my tongue" she purred in her ear as she lifted Ruby's leg to lay it on her hips to properly finger her girlfriend. Ruby moaned as sloppily kissed Pyrrha as her body shivered in pleasure, she clinched to Pyrrha and smiled brightly like a small bundle of sunshine.

Pyrrha kissed and suckled on her girlfriend's neck, increasing her lace as the minutes went by. After a while,she was roughly pumping her fingers in her as the little girl screamed in delight from the sensation Pyrrha brought her. "I..I feel something new!" She shouted as she felt her orgasm building quickly.

The tall redhead smiled and kissed Ruby "let it go honey, let everything that you're holding in go~". Ruby screamed before squirting violently on her, small rose petals appearing out of now where and landing on the bed as Ruby followed through on her climax. Pyrrha held Ruby close to her, her fingers deep inside her as the little scythe wielder moaned and whimpered softly "that felt amazing Pyrrha~"  
Pyrrha kissed her deeply and smiled "good, that's what I wanted, happy anniversary babe". Ruby frowned "we can't continue?"

Pyrrha blushed and smiled "we most certainly can!" She said happily as she moved down on the smaller girl...


End file.
